Shadows in the Mind
by Roweena5000
Summary: It's almost as if the eye on the puzzle-piece is staring at me from its place on the desk, urging me on. Faster, it whispers to me, faster!


This piece was inspired by the drawing **_Shadows in the Mind _**made by **Shamise**. It's one of my favorite drawings ever, and I cannot explain how much I love it.

If you want to see the drawing, it can be found here. And check out the rest of Shamise's work while you're there too. :)

http: / shamise . deviantart . com/gallery/#/d2tjkmm (Just leave out the spaces)

Disclaimer: I own silch.

**Dedicated to Shamise**

* * *

So dark, so lonely.

Darkness, I can feel it swirling around me, taunting, torturing. I wish that I could call them shadows, the faceless creatures that dwell here, but there are no shadows in the complete dark.

The darkness whisper to me, it tells me about where I can no longer go, the place of the living, of the shadows, of the light. Forever lost in darkness they say, our prince, our toy, ours, forever.

v~O~v

One more...yes!

It fits, why didn't I ever see that before? The pieces that were once so difficult to assemble almost seem to be finding the right place on their own. My hands tremble, only a few more to go, I can see it now, the pyramid. I should have known, the hieroglyphs on the box, the Eye of Horus on the large piece.

It's almost as if the eye is staring at me from its place on the desk, urging me on. Faster, it whispers to me, faster!

v~O~v

The dark is stirring in the most disturbing way, it is angry, something is happening, and the darkness does not like it. It vibrates around me, the whispers are louder then they have ever been before. Go away! they scream.

The sudden outburst echoes through me. Why? Why is this happening, have the day finally come when they will consume whatever may be left of me?

v~O~v

The gold feels warm, the golden shine that has always surrounded the pieces seem to increase with every piece falling into place. A drop of sweat run down my face unchecked, my breathing is heavy, the air is thick. I feel excited, soon, soon.

One more there, another one...

v~O~v

It is raging now; I am caught in a storm I cannot see. The darkness has never screamed like this before, never have I felt the hatred, the want, being so strong.

I feel as if I were to suffocate, it is snarling and screaming in a tangled mania, louder and louder. Go away, it says, ours, our prince, our toy, OURS!

v~O~v

The final piece, the Horus Eye, falls into place. I feel the warmth spreading through me, I did it.

My hand trembles when I smooth over the surface, soft, who would have thought it to be soft?

The gold that has shone brighter by every piece is glowing even more now, it hurts to look at and yet I cannot turn my eyes away. The gold seems to be on fire, my hands ache and my eyes are teary from the pain.

But I cannot let go, I mustn't, why I don't know. I just know that I will hold it until I break. The light, so bright, so...dark?

v~O~v

The crescendo dies out; the desperate screams have gone back to whispers, bitter whispers.

I see them swirl around me, the shadows, glaring and wrapping me in their darkness. Wait, shadows? There are no shadows in the dark, no...light?

I struggle, knowing that if I do not brake out of their hold now, I will never be able to. I see it, it is so small, but I see it. It is there, over by the...door? A tiny ray of light, of hope, something I thought that I would never find again.

v~O~v

Where...am I? It's a strange place, so cold and dark. The gold, still warm in my hand, is not burning me anymore and the bright light has faded to a soft glow.

I try to move, but it hurts too much, I just want to sleep now, awake from this nightmare. At least I hope it is one, this place and the door in front of me, they cannot be real, and it's so dark on the other side.

The door seems to scream at anyone who may look upon it to go away, the Eye of Horus on it, so different from the golden one in my hand.

v~O~v

They cannot hold me back any longer, with a final pull I break free. I must reach the light, must have it must feel it.

The shadows whisper seductively now, stay with us they say, you will be happy here, our king, our joy. The swirling strokes that were suffocating me mere seconds ago are soft, beckoning me to stay. What if they are right? They do know me, perhaps better then I know myself. Yes, they say, we do know you, you will be happy here, with us.

I am scared, fear, something I thought I forgot long ago, is pulsating through me.

Come, come to us...

No! No. With the last of my strength, I break through the door.

v~O~v

The Horus Eye on the door is swallowed by the darkness, no wait, it's the door opening. A gust of wind flow over me, and I understand where the cold is coming from, it smells of death and evil. I see swirling shadows and feel the hair rise on the back of my neck and a shiver run down my spine.

I really want to wake up now. And yet, somehow I know that it is nothing but a desperate wish of a boy that knows all to well that he is not dreaming. I clutch my hand tighter around the comforting warmth of the gold puzzle as a single shadow breaks away from the rest.

I stare at it, it seem to be struggling its way out, finally emerging from the swirling depths. I keep staring as it stumbles across the floor, towards me.

v~O~v

The light is blinding, I feel weak. The struggle to break free has eaten away most of my strength; I do not have much time left. But if I can see the light one last time, perhaps I can once more, one last time...

I stagger towards the light; I can feel it now, the warmth. My legs give out, I did not even know I still had those, and I fall to my knees. I need to see it, so I lift my head up once more.

v~O~v

I cannot stop staring, the shadow coming towards me; it has the shape of a boy about my size. He look as if he has been walking for half an eternity, I want to help him, but me legs won't obey and I have nothing to do but remain where I am.

I hope that he will reach me; I know that I can help him if he could only reach me. Almost, just a little further, come on, you can do it. Then, when he is so close, he falls to his knees before me. Maybe, if only I could move.

v~O~v

I look straight into the light, the boy before me has to be the source, he has to be. From him comes the most beautiful glow and in his eyes I see a warmth that I have never before seen. I cannot remember what other eyes I might have seen, but I know that I have never before seen anything like this. So bright, I must, simply must, feel it.

It may be the deepest of blasphemy, for a darkling like I, to lay my hand on this boy, but I need it so desperately.

v~O~v

He is looking at me know, through eyes of Horus. His body is all shadow and pain; I can feel it oozing from him and my heart aches in response. What must he not have gone through to end up like this?

He raises a hand, slowly, almost hesitantly. I want to tell him that it is all right; that I want to help him, but my voice is gone. Slowly, his hand comes to rest against my cheek, it's cold, I cannot stop a shiver and he begins to move the hand away. Looking straight into his Horus eyes, I try to tell him not to, and I think that he understands, 'cause his hand stays.

v~O~v

How marvelous, I cannot put words to what this boy's light does to me. I feel as if I am no longer dead, my strength slowly begins to come back and I feel the faint flicker of hope grow stronger. Perhaps, perhaps I will not have to go back into the darkness.

v~O~v

He is quiet, not that I know if he can speak, if shadows can speak. I sweep my eyes over the dark face; the only distinguishable feature those golden eyes. It looks as if he is crying, with those eyes of Horus, and I know that if he could cry right now, he would.

Finally, my body obeys, and I smile at him.

v~O~v

_I've been looking for you. _

_

* * *

_Lemme know what you think. :)_  
_


End file.
